


Falling

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Loki was falling, always falling, but what happens when he lands and the healing begins?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh! So I’ve recently been toying with the idea of starting a collection of Marvel drabbles and one-shots like how I have my Harry Potter Dust Bunnies. After seeing the new Thor trailer, I just knew it had to be done. So here it is, the very first installment of When the Dust Settles! I can’t wait to dive into this. Of course, this will be updated sporadically, the chapters are not connected unless otherwise stated, and I will make sure to let you know the pairing, rating, and summary for each chapter. I’ll be marking it as M overall because let’s face it, we all know there will be a reason for it at some point! xxDustNight
> 
> All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel, the great Stan Lee, and anyone else I’m not sure to give credit to. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit. Finally, a huge thank you to starrnobella for beta reading and encouraging me to do this! And for helping me come up with a kick ass title for the series! 
> 
> Prompt: Blue Smoke, Key, Broken Mirror (courtesy of starrnobella)

Sometimes he still felt like he was falling, hurtling through the abyss as his body encountered freezing blue smoke, stardust, and the occasional asteroid. It was a never ending vortex of misery, searing away the very essence of his soul until nothing remained. But currently, he was standing still, staring at the ruins of Asgard and trying to decipher why instead of satisfaction, he felt nothing but dread.

Loki returned from his insipid trip to Midgard to locate his false father, only to come upon destruction. Fire ravished the once beautiful city of Asgard, ancient buildings smoldering as ash and smoke filled the air. Chest aching from an unfamiliar emotion that he refused to acknowledge, Loki’s eyes narrowed as he took in the carnage. He glanced to his left, his brother’s tense body and horrified expression mirroring his own internal turmoil.

That was always Thor’s downfall; he couldn’t hide his true feelings, even now. This time, however, Loki couldn’t really blame him. He was as incensed as the prodigal son was. His fingers itched for his blades the same as his brother’s hand clenched in anticipation of wielding Mjolnir. Magic simmered just under the surface of Loki’s skin, making him feel more alive than he had in a long time.

“ _ Who did this _ ,” the dark-haired god seethed, teeth bared as he took a few steps forward and his boots crunching over the remnants of a broken mirror. Glancing around at all the ruin, his body felt primed for the kill, but he refrained from losing control. Yet. 

“I know not who cause this destruction, brother, but they will pay.” Thor moved forward, Mjolnir now grasped firmly in hand. In the distance, there was an explosion followed by screaming. He jogged forward a few paces before pausing, looking back at Loki as confusion clouded his cerulean eyes. “Are you coming, brother? Do you not wish to avenge Asgard by my side?”

What a pointed question.

The thought tickled Loki’s mind, drudging up old memories of a past he’d much rather forget. He’d helped Thor rescue Jane from the Aether, and by extension, defeat Malekith. Then he’d sneakily taken the throne and cast Odin out like had been done to him. Sending him falling into the abyss...at least to Midgard. But he’d helped rescue his false father, so he’d righted his wrong to an extent. However, did he want to fight for Asgard, the place where he was destined to be imprisoned?

Mayhap if he aided Thor, he would not receive further punishment for his transgressions. Granted, they could never truly hold him for long. Narrowing his eyes, Loki glanced around the ruin of the only home he’d ever known. It bothered him that seeing it in such a way tore at him so painfully. 

On the other hand, a part of him did feel the tiniest bit of satisfaction, but when he returned his gaze to Thor, that was quickly extinguished. Thor, the Avenger, the  _ good _ and  _ righteous _ brother. Somehow, after everything, he still believed Loki could be  _ benevolent  _ in his own right, that he would even  _ want  _ to fight alongside him for the greater good of Asgard. 

Loki wanted to scoff, to laugh in Thor’s face before teleporting into the astral plane. But as Thor continued to stare at him, a hurt expression now forming on his features, he swallowed back his desires. Instead, he unclenched his fists and relaxed his posture, the way his brother was staring at him far too reminiscent of Frigga. 

And that’s all it took, the memory of his mother, the key to severing the tie he held with his pain and resentment. Suddenly he was falling again, but more than that...he was reminded of the pain that came after the fall. The incredible bone-shattering explosion as his body finally landed. His ridiculous resentment was the cause of his mother’s death and the death of so many others. There were moments in life where you had to accept the pain and move forward. This, right now, was one of those moments. 

Loki felt his answer in every healed fracture of his body, but mostly in his fractured heart. It was as if he was shattering all over again. Emerald eyes glinted in the firelight as his lips curled into an almost feral smirk. He felt his weapons materialize into his palms, the cool metallic a reassurance. Meeting Thor’s questioning stare, Loki gave him a toothy grin. “For Asgard,” he growled, fighting back the urge to laugh, but for an entirely different reason this time. A few cackles broke free of his chest when he glimpsed the look of pure joyous relief on Thor’s face. 

Battle cries sounding, the two brothers ran through their devastated home toward the heart of the fight. Today, Loki belonged. He was no longer falling, he was flying. Vengeance would be wrought, for Loki was taking up his daggers for Asgard once more. 


End file.
